


End Of The Beggining

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Recording, converstion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: It just...came.





	End Of The Beggining

_March 13th 1935_

It just....came.

It just showed up one day. The workmen sporting their Gent and Abelbuild uniform, the pipes and screws and various parts. That was the first day of blueprints and shouting and organising things. The second day was more construction. Joey came in and congratulated them. Nobody could fully understand what it was. Chains were dragged inside as the shape began to take hold. The third day was peculiar. Vast of ink were being brought inside. Many people started to gather to see what was happening, but Joey made us clear out. Fourth day was no different. Ink and parts. Ink and parts. Tightening, clanking, squirting, spraying. At one point there was a mini explosion, people rushing back and forth with buckets. The sixth day someone was painting a sign and yet more people were working away on it. These machines also appeared. They had spin handles Android these weird dials with mugs and stuff on them. Crazy right? Ethan, head animator, had a heated argument with Mr Drew about the amount of noise it was producing. He thinks he’s got it bad. Once I had to be right next to it, mopping the leaks up. Seventh day, things start to calm down. You can actually see what the hell this thing is. Got a big old nozzle and some gears, control panel nearby. They aren’t even working on it anymore. Instead, they’ve spread throughout the studio like a plague, completely destroying the walls with pipes and gears. Eighth day, you’re, they must’ve stopped by now, but nope! They’re still going! Every last walls covered in pipes and gears. They ruined a Level K hallways electricity, and when Shawn and Jasmine complained, they just gave them a torch and left. Same thing continued for the ninth day. Tenth day, workers are gone, but jeez....

At this point, I don’t get what Joey’s plan is for this company. The animations sure aren’t being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don’t see why we need this machine! It’s noisy, it’s messy. And who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals on the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he’s lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of those pipes burst, I’m outta here!

_Click!_

Huh? Whatcha mean you heard a noise? And that I won’t be outta here? Ha! When the time comes I will be. Anyway Lacie, just be glad you were off sick when you were......


End file.
